1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction of a door frame in a motor vehicle, and more particularly, improvements in the construction of a door frame in a motor vehicle, wherein a door weatherstrip is disposed adjacent a guide portion of a door glass on the side of a compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a door of a motor vehicle, a door frame typically includes a door weatherstrip for sealing a space formed between the door and a vehicle body when the door is fully closed and a seal member for guiding a door glass in a direction of opening or closing of the door glass and sealing a space formed between a door frame and the door glass when the door glass in fully closed.
In addition, the door weatherstrip and the seal member are oftentimes superposed on each other in the widthwise direction of the vehicle body in order to increase an opening area of the door glass and improve the aesthetic appearance.
For example, the weatherstrip may be disposed adjacent the seal member on the compartment's side.
Further, in many cases, the door frame in the motor vehicle are produced by rolling plate members.
In this case, with the door frame being of the arrangement that the door weatherstrip is disposed adjacent the seal member of the compartment's side, a wall member of the guide portion on the compartment's side for holding the seal member and a wall member of a channel on the outboard side for holding the door weatherstrip utilize a common plate member.
However, if the wall member of the guide portion and the wall member of the channel for holding the door weatherstrip utilize one common plate member, the guide portion and channel are disposed adjacent to each other in the widthwise direction of the vehicle body. As a consequence, the door frame becomes a generally crank-shape in cross section, and the section stiffness, particularly, torsional rigidity thereof is decreased. For example, the door frame is subjected to deformation by a force generated when the door glass is drawn outwardly due to a difference in pressure between the interior and the exterior of the compartment during running of the motor vehicle at high speed for example. Because of this, such disadvantages are presented that the glass run and/or the door weatherstrip are lowered in the sealing performance.